The Sacrifice
by Daughteroflove7491
Summary: As part of their "wizard training", Hogwarts students are being forced to participate in a games, as the students call it.But there are many among the number of students that are being forced into the arena, Harry, Ron and Hermione among them.Rated T because of the killing. Not a Harry-Hunger crossover, but there is Hunger Games theory.Credit to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the lovely J.K. Rowling or Suzanne Collins, therefore I do not own any of the characters mentioned or the Games part. Just plot.**

**N/A:Read and review! It'll be my late birthday present because yesterday, November 6th was my birthday!**

****Chapter One: Getting Ready

It's a bright day at Hogwarts. Sunny, warm, perfect weather, and a Saturday. Ideal Quidditch weather. If not Quidditch, Hogsmeade. If not Hogsmeade, Ginny and I would find a nice, shady spot and, er, _talk._ Very civilized. Like very, er, good Hogwarts students. Not, er, snogging each other. But not today. Today is _the_ day. Because of _me_, this is happening.

If only I'd taken stupid Occlumency seriously.

After Dumbledore died, I told Ron and Hermione that we were going to hunt Horcruxes. But I also told them that I didn't believe that Hogwarts and the Ministry would fall under Voldemort's control so soon. I told them after seventh year. But a persistent voice told me to say that, when in reality I wanted to hunt them right then and there.

Stupid Occlumency.

Snape took over. Naturaly, everything was awful under his regime, and Dumbledore's Army fought against it. Most unfortunately, he let Voldemort take over. As part of our "wizard training" we are being forced to be reaped into a horrible Games, where we all have to kill each other, and the last person standing wins. Very Voldemort type-ish. So, here I am, getting ready for the reaping that starts in half an hour.

I look over nervously at everyone in the dormitory. Neville is pale and wan, shaking as he puts on his best dress robes; Ron is red and trying to make himself look better for the reaping by smoothing out the cut-up lace that he originally cut off in our fourth year; Seamus is furiosly writing something on a parchment, probably a letter to his mother; Dean is running around the dormitory, trying to find something to keep his hands busy. And I am looking in the mirror, trying to tell myself that I will not die running away from Death, but defending Ron and Hermione.

I hurry down to the common room, and find Ginny waiting for me. We don't hug or anything, just hold hands. But as soon as we reach the designated place the reaping will take place, we must separate, for we are segregated into years. I give her hand a squeeze, and march off to where the seventh years are standing.

The only people on Voldemort's side present are those branded with the Dark Mark. Marching outside the roped off areas of the sweating students in their finery, they sneer at us, threatening the Cruciatus Curse if we misbehave. But we are all silent because a Silencing Charm has been placed upon us. I got a sharp rap on the head myself from a Death Eater as I came in. I notice none of the Slytherins got the Silencing Charm, and they are talking amongst themselves. None of the Death Eaters seem to notice.

For now, I try to close my eyes and prolong the time until my death.

Because among our number, I'm one of them that is being forced into the arena.

So is Ginny.

And I plan to protect her with my life.

**N/A: So...how is it? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**N/A:I do not own Harry Potter or Hunger Games. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins! Only the plot is mine!**

**Please read and review! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, especially cc4s for all your support! Her stories are awesome, too, check them out :)**

****Chapter Two:The Reaping (P.O.V. Hermione)

The three of us, Ron, Harry and I, stand in a line, me in the middle, holding hands with both of them, my head buried in Ron's shoulder, my hand gripping his arm like a lifeline. He gives me a soft kiss on the head before the reaping officially starts. The escort/announcer is supposed to be some Death Eater. I get my surprise there.

The announcer is Dolores Umbridge. She looks as though she's been beaten badly: instead of her long-sleeved pink robes, she's trying to get as much air as possible to give oxygen to the many cuts and bruises along her arms and face; one of her eyes is completely covered with bruises; her arm is bent at an awkward angle; instead of that chipper expression she usually shows when torturing children, her grey eyes sad and empty. Her fingers are deprived of all the rings.

A Death Eater shoots her a look, and she looks as though a Cheering Charm has been placed upon her, because she doesn't look so tortured. Her face breaks into an unnaturally wide smile. And a Death Eater points his wand at her, because her voice is magically magnified: "Welcome, welcome, students! Welcome to the first annual Wizard Training Competition!" I give Ron's hand a squeeze. "Now, as the tribute to the _ever _wonderful Dark Lord," Umbridge coughs and gives a sideway glance to the watchful Death Eaters, "we ail pick six young witches and wizards, three boys and three girls from each House.

"Now, I think we shall start with...Hufflepuff." the tensity of the Hufflepuffs strengthens; some of the girls have broke down and are silently crying. The corner of Umbridge's mouth twitches at their fright. "Gentlemen first!

"Ernest MacMillan.

"Justin Finch-Fletchey.

"Zacharias Smith.

"Now," Umbridge says with a sickly sweet smile, "the ladies of Hufflepuff. Susan Bones!

"Leanna Hearlest.

"Hannah Abbott." Neville fidgets beside Dean Thomas, and starts to shake.

"The Gryffindors! How mightily brave _they _are!" Before the first male tribute's name is out of her pudgy mouth, Neville has shouted out, "I volunteer!" Umbridge's grey eyes perk up. "How-er-exciting!" she says with a glance at a passing Death Eater. Neville is bounding up, and he takes his place next to Hannah. Their pinkies are entwined, but no one else notices.

"Ronald Weasley." ron has to wrench himself out of my death grip of his hand. I was gripping it so tightly, my hand is stiff. I clutch Harry for support. "Harry Potter." Harry climbs up easily, for hands have gone loose. Ginny and I scream at the same time, "I volunteer!" Umbridge beckons at us to come up. Ginny stands next to Harry, I to her. "Lavender Brown." Lavender's eyes widen, and she climbs the stage, emotionless.

The Ravenclaws and Slytherins pass quickly without much happening. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Roger Davies, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil and a Ravenclaw fourth year are called of the Ravenclaws. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millcent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin seventh year are of the Slytherins.

That's it. We're hauled off to an adjacent building, and we're done. We've lost. I can see it in Harry's eyes, but, more significantly, I can see it in Umbridge's eyes.

**N/A: How is it?! Please review! Thank you so much to all my previous reviewers! Btw, the Umbridge idea I got from someone else's story, but only because I thought it was a great idea, because copying is the highest form of flattery! Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**N/A: Please read and review, I need more feedback. Thank you to all the previous reviewers!:) This chapter is a little sad...Disclaimer: I am not the brightest witch of the age (J.K. Rowling), so therefore I do not own Harry Potter. **

Ch. 3:Goodbyes

Hermione squeezes my hand as numerous Death Eaters march us off to the building beside Hogwarts. Inside is a lobby with the Dark Mark moving on the floor, with a desk that has a certain traitor behind it, who's organizing Death Eater papers: Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail. He jumps when he sees us, and I relieve myself of Hermione's grip and crack my knuckles menacingly. Another Death Eater prods me with his wand. I take Hermione's hand once again, and grip it tightly.

The Death Eaters force us into separate rooms where there's plush leather couches and chairs. What the bloody hell is going on? And then the door opens quietly.

"You have ten minutes," says a rough voice, and then my father is shoved into the room. Then my mother, and four of my brothers: Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Percy, the git, is probably doing work at the Ministry. Bill sees my hardened expression, and smiles reassuringly.

"Percy's a spy for us, don't worry." at this, I soften. Fred and George plop down on one of the leather couches.

"Always knew this would happen." says George.

"Even if you weren't picked-" says Fred placidly,

"you would've gone in with Hermione, volunteered for some other boy." they finish together. Mum bursts into tears, and Dad jumps up to comfort her.

"Please-come-home, Ron! Whatever happens!" she cries.

And then the Death Eaters come back. Dad asks for a minute more to say a last word.

"Whatever happens, make Harry come get out. Dumbledore left us a plan. You will die a hero, Ronald Weasley. Undefeated.": he smiles at me, and kisses me on top of my head.

"I love you, son." he says. I try to murmur it back, but it gets stuck in my throat. And then he's tugged out. For a few minutes, I'm left alone. I never told anyone this before, but I went to Gringotts one day, and got Muggle money. Then I went to a bookstore, and got a book on the Muggle world, a random book. It said illnesses and their descriptions. I went to a thing called a doctor's office, and went in, and asked if I had ADHD. The Muggle Healer punctured my arm with a sharp point, and told me to come back tomorrow. I told him that couldn't happen because I didn't have time. He left for an hour, and I got extremely distracted with something. Then he came back, and said I have ADHD. I asked him what it meant. He said that I get distracted easily.

So I have ADHD. Which means everything in a room will distract me. Which sucks for me. Which also means that no one should ever, ever leave me in a room alone.

Until a rough voice calls me out and tells me to follow him. I follow him into the Death Eater lobby, and into a more spacious room, where nearly all the tributes are sitting, huddled on the plush leather couches. When the last tribute enters, the room darkens, and a voice appears out of nowhere. It's cruel, crazy and cheerful. The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Welcome, welcome, tributes, to the first annual Wizard Training Alliance Choosing! This will be broadcasted live to every family in the Wizarding World, so be on your best manners. Don't want them to worry about you being softened up by the Cruciatus before you even go in!

"Now, for the alliances. There will be four alliances, therefore four alliance Captains. I will be choosing the Captains and the teams, or alliances. If there is _any _resistance of any sort...well, let's just say we may need another student from Hogwarts.

"The first alliance consists of: Harry Potter, the Captain, Ginevra Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner." They all go to stand up at the adjacent stage set up while my heart pounds. Of course they didn't put Harry, Hermione and I together. Of course they didn't. It makes me sick to the stomach.

"The second alliance consists of: Ernie MacMillan, the Captain, Susan Bones, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Padma Patil and Roger Davies." No Gryffindors there.

"The third alliance consists of: Ronald Weasley, the Captain," at my name she gives a hiss and whispers _Blood Traitor, _"Hermione Granger, Leanna Hearlest, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Terrence Boot and Harla Ridden." Harla must be the Ravenclaw fourth year. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and wears glasses, and she's very tall. I squeeze Hermione's hand and go stand next to Ernie's line. Thankfully, no Slytherins are in our alliance. Everyone lines up behind me in my alliance, but I tightly grip Hermione's hand the whole time.

"The fourth and final alliance consists of: Neville Longbottom, the Captain, Lavender Brown, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, Gregory Goyle and Holly Rangspat." Holly Rangspat is a girl I've never seen in my life at Hogwarts. She has blonde hair and icy blue eyes that stare everyone down. She looks extremely haughty.

"And," Bellatrix's voice beats down at us. A podium is descending slowly from the ceiling, and it's two dark shapes, flailing around.

"We give you the advisors! There will also be mentors, but these are your general advisors." Bellatrix calls. The podium finally hits the stage, and we see what it is: Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, kissing. I give Harry a wild look. _Isn't Voldemort not supposed to love?_ He points, and shows me that Voldemort is trying to push away from her. They notice us as Bellatrix's voice is speaking again.

"What-" (Voldemort)

"The-" (Bellatrix's voice even though she's not moving her mouth)

"the-" (Voldy)

"ever-" (Bella)

"bloody-" (Mr. Bald Head)

"merciful-" (Mrs. Crazy)

"**_FUCKING_**_-_" (A/N: there's a pattern)

"Dark-"

"Hell-"

"Lord-"

"is-"

"has-"

"going-"

"decided-"

"on-?"

"to, along with myself, be a General Advisor. We will be overseeing your training, and giving out scores so that sponsors may make donations to either the National Voldemort Foundation or to you tributes in the arena so your death will be prolonged a little longer!" finishes Bellatrix's voice, even though both hers and Voldemort's mouths are dropped open. Then Voldemort swallows, points his wand to his throat, mutters a spell, and his voice booms out like a cannon:

"**_PETER PETTIGREW, I AM GOING TO BLOODY MURDER YOU, THIS TIME WITHOUT _AVADA KEDAVRA_! I WILL PUT YOU UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE TO FORCE FEED YOU THE PRODUCTS YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO AND FORCE YOU TO DO UNTHINKABLE TASKS! I WILL TORTURE YOU JUST LIKE_**_ **BELLAWOBBLES-**_sorry,**_-BELLATRIX TORTURED FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM! I WILL NOT KILL YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER UNTIL YOU ARE DEEMED WORTHY TO HAVE PAYED YOUR PRICE FOR THIS, WHICH WILL BE AROUND THE TIME THE CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN THE WORLD BLOODY CUP! OOPS, I HAVE BANED QUIDDITCH FROM CONTINUING, SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WILL NEVER EVER PAY THE PRICE FOR THIS! BELLATRIX AND I WERE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVERSATION ABOUT THE DEATHS OF THESE BRATS! YOU WILL LIVE HORRIBLY, PETER PETTIGREW!_**"_  
_

Voldemort storms from the room, leaving his Bellawobbles standing there, dumbfounded. Then she gains enough sense to speak:

"Not a word of this comes out of this room, or I will torture your families."

Then she coolly leaves the room. I look at Hermione. She leans forward, and we kiss like never before. After three minutes, we separate and gasp for breath. She smiles at me lovingly.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." the words spill out of my mouth before I can stop them.

I look at our hands, clasped together, both of our knuckles going white. I glance at Harry, and he's gripping Ginny's hand like a lifeline. I look into Hermione's eyes, her dark brown eyes, and vow that in the remainder of my life, which I know isn't much, I will not ever let go of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mentors

**A/N: Omigoodness, I'm so sorry for mot updating in so long! How sad was the last chapter's ending *sniffs* I know I know! More sadness is yet to come, and I know it may seem as though something is going on between Harry and Draco, but promise me, it's not. Harry is just jealous of Draco. Read! And review please. :)**

Chapter 4

(Ginny P.O.V.)

I'm terrified out of my mind. I was just put into an alliance, but, thankfully, I'm with Harry. But, I'm separated from my brother and expected to work against him, which is just unfair. It truly shows how cruel the world is.

Harry's gripping my hand, which I clasp just as tightly back. He smiles at me nervously, and I try to respond, which is hard. A Death Eater comes to collect us shortly after the incident with Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Come with me," he says in a deep voice, "We will be showing you your personal mentors.

He leads us into a slightly smaller room already filled with people, Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members alike.

The Death Eater goes to stand before the group, but before he does, he whispers in my ear, "Good luck." and then when he's facing us, he winks at me.

"Welcome, tributes." he says in a booming voice. "The following lists the pairings of mentors to their tributes and vice versa. The pairings are as follows.

"Hannah Abbott's mentor is Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Susan Bones's mentor is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Terrence Boot's mentor is Augustus Rookwood."

"Lavender Brown's mentor is Narcissa Malfoy."

"Millicent Bulstrode's mentor is Alecto Carrow."

"Michael Corner's mentor is Yaxley."

"Vincent Crabbe's mentor is Travers."

"Roger Davies's mentor is Thorfinn Rowle."

"Justin Finch-Fletchey's mentor is Bill Weasley."

"Gregory Goyle's mentor is Antonin Dolohov."

"Hermione Granger's mentor is-" I held my breath- "-Fred Weasley." I let it out. Fred being Hermione's mentor may be a silly pairing, but at least she didn't get a Death Eater.

"Leanne Hearlest's mentor is Avery."

"Neville Longbottom's mentor is Alastor Moody." Neville breathes a sigh of relief.

"Luna Lovegood's mentor is Minerva McGonagall." Good. Luna deserves someone good to mentor her.

"Ernest MacMillan's mentor is Arthur Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy's mentor is-" Harry sucks in air- "-Remus Lupin." Harry looks at Malfoy with resentment.

"Pansy Parkinson's mentor is Lucius Malfoy."

"Padma Patil's mentor is Rubeus Hagrid."

"Harry Potter's mentor is-" Harry squeezes my hand even tighter- "-Severus Snape." Harry looks at me apprehensively.

"Holly Rangspat's mentor is Amycus Carrow."

"Harla Ridden's mentor is Mundungus Fletcher."

"Zacharias Smith's mentor is Dolores Umbridge."

"Ginevra Weasley's mentor is-" I try not to fall down, and hold Harry's hand in a death grip- "-Nymphadora Tonks." I almost laugh with relief.

"Ronald Weasley's mentor is-" I hold my breath and look at Ron- "-George Weasley." Ron looks relieved.

"And that is it. I will ask the mentors to approach their tributes and take them to separate rooms, unless of course, your mentor is George or Fred Weasley. Their tributes will remain here." Ron has never looked so happy. He happily holds Hermione's hand and they wade through the various tributes and mentors to reach each other.

Meanwhile, Harry has to use a Releasing Charm to un-grip our hands. I pull my hand away from his and approach Tonks. She's silent and looks sad, which isn't normal for her.

When we reach our room, which is adjacent to Harry's and Snape's, Tonks sits down and buries her head in her hands.

"Ginny," she says finally, "this is not the way I wanted to say goodbye to you. In fact, I didn't want to say goodbye to you at all. I wanted to see you after...you know...and greet you as if my life depended on it. Never did I dream that I'd have to mentor you when you're facing your death. Nonetheless, I'm expected to give you tips on how to survive. But that's not what I'm going to do, Ginny." I stare at Tonks. This is most unlike her in many different ways.

"Dumbledore's known this was coming for years. He gave us all a message before he died. He's got some idea that Harry alone can vanquish You-Know-Who, and we've got to make him come out of this arena alive." Tonks again buries her head in her hands. When she looks up again, she has tears pouring down her face.

"You're like a little sister to me, Ginny. I don't want to lose you. Ever. But I want all the suffering to end. You-Know-Who's going to continue this every year until every student at Hogwarts is dead. Gin, he doesn't care who dies, muggle-born nor pure-blood. We've got to stop him. I wish it was you coming out of here alive...but, Dumbledore is convinced Harry is the one who's supposed to come out of there, and he reckons Harry is the only one who can beat V-voldemort." says Tonks shakily. It must be the first time she's ever said Voldemort in her life. I look into her eyes. And then a brilliant plan comes to mind.

"Tonks...I have a solution to this problem we've got. I can make it that if a person other than Harry makes it out, they can beat Voldemort as well. But...several people have to be willing to risk their lives." Tonks looks at me with awe.

"Several of us...tried to think of ideas to get someone other than Harry out of there with there still the chance of us beating Voldemort. Nothing came to mind. If you truly have figured out a plan, we can't repeat it to anyone." she says, and I try to wrap my mind around that concept. This idea I have is bold, but it's dangerous, and it will afford to get someone killed intentionally. Hermione's the type of person to figure out things like these, not me, usually. But it's worth telling anyone who is listening and willing to pay the price.

I tell Tonks my plan. She doesn't object to anything, just turns paler when I finish explaining, if that was even possible. Fresh tears join the old ones that bloomed on her face earlier.

"Tonks, if we carry out this plan, we can widen the odds of beating You-Know-Who." I say.

Tonks is silent for a while.

Then she says, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the bravest person I have ever known, and _that _is saying something." I give Tonks a brilliant smile, and I can almost see her smile. Almost. But then it disappears, and I wonder if a smile will ever wander upon her face ever again.

**A/N: Awww….how sad is that? I know, I know! What is Ginny's plan? Well, I already have that idea written down somewhere, so don't worry. You might have to wait a couple chapters before you know it, but it'll come. In the meanwhile, review please!**


End file.
